winxclubrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Starino
Starino is the planet where people who have the power of the Stars! Your Fairy/Specialist/Witches name! Princess Liza - The fairy of the Stars. She is the princess of the planet with her sister Lyla. Her brother, Tony, is a specialist. Princess Lyla - The fairy of the Moons. Sister of Liza and Tony. Prince Tony - A specialist. Brother of Lyla and Liza. Lady Eris- Cousin of the royal family, currently attending Cloud Tower. Roleplay... (Before Liza is a teen, her birth) A woman was laying on a bed, a man next to her and a child next to them. The child was non magical but that was about to change. A star had landed, and the powerful waves of it gave the child her powers. But she grew up not knowing of those powers. She was raised in Synthia but then in the park with her friend, Stacy, she discovers her powers. And now, she is visiting her home planet like her parents promised before she goes to school... Liza was standing in an odd place. "Whoa, so this is where I come from?" she asked. Stacy nodded, and of course, Stacy was a fairy. She looked around and saw a castle which she ran over to and went inside. It was huge! Her sister had always told her about this place, but she never knew it was real! Her mother soon told her she had to leave to go to Alfea with Stacy so they left the castle, soon to return in spring break. Rainface<3 22:07, August 9, 2011 (UTC)﻿ (Just after Liza's birth) "Mamma, why are they taking my baby cousin away?" A small, pigtailed girl asked, poking her head in and looking at her aunt and uncle. "Because," The girl's mother spat, pulling her daughter away. "They're trying to mimic the fate of those with the Dragon Fire. Play up the tragedy of it all. Sending one's child to earth is fashionable now..." "But, don't they love her?" The little girl blinked in confusion. Her mother sighed. "Dear one, your cousin Liza is a princess, and in line to the throne. Someday, she will be loved by all... Regardless of actual talent. Not like you. Not like us..." The woman winced, bitterness in her voice. "Come now, child. It's time for your studies..." Years passed, and the little girl grew into a young woman. Told since childhood that she'd never be given anything, that as the queen's niece she would have to take what she wanted, young Eris had grown into a passionate, ambitious girl. She had studied magic, and though she would never be a fairy, she was already on the honor roll at Cloud Tower. She had traversed into the dream world at age eleven, created her first black hole at nine. She was a prodigy, they said. Well on her way to becoming the most powerful witch in the realm. And none of it mattered one bit. Eris glared at the other girl from behind a pillar, watching as the angelic blond gaze about the castle like some sort of dumbstruck toad. It wasn't fair. Eris had suffered far more handships than this floozy would ever face! Eris had no father, and no mother. Not anymore... She could never gain the crown, not legitimately, anyhow. And why? Because she'd been born to the wrong sister. Eris watched as the brat and her earth pet hurried off, not even bothering to ask how the country was faring, not even asking about her aunt... Eris spat with disgust, skulking off to her room. She had to get going. Bella and Lorelei were waiting for her. LanLan 02:39, September 5, 2011 (UTC) It was soon spring break and Princess Liza was back to Starino. She walked over to the palace and went inside. "Hi mom!" she called inside then went to her room to put her stuff away for the week. She looked at all the pictures in her room then went to go pick flowers out in the garden for her family. When she touched the closest one, she saw something, it was when she was a kid and the star had landed turning her into a fairy. Though there was a little girl there, her aunt was snapping at the little girl and told the little girl to go away and that they were sending her, Liza, to Earth which was a very tricky move. Then years passed by in less then five seconds and she was looking at one of the witches she had meet in the ally. There was something fimilar about the girl. Could it really be? It was! It was her cousin! The vision soon faded and Liza ran back to the palace. That witch is my cousin! ''she thought to herself. She then remembered she had promised to pick flowers so went to go pick some flowers, skipping the one she had touched which had given her the vision. Hi! I'm Rainy! Nice ta meet ya! *Whacks you with a frying pan* 16:05, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Eris wasn't sure what she was doing in the castle garden. She disliked the outside at the best of times, and she completely hated her family's garden. It was so... ''Kept. ''So carefully pruned to perfection. Just like the royal family... Eris couldn't stand it. So why, on her break of all things, was she standing there, dumbly looking through the flower patch and trying to remember the plant Bella had requested? Oh. Right. Because Bella asked her to. Really, Eris wasn't sure why she's promised the other girl. "Oh, ''please, Eris!" Her friend had asked her. "The Mortem Nova is such a rare plant! They hardly ever bloom in the wild, and I'm sure if any place has one, it's your garden!" Eris shook her head. If Bella wanted the plant so bad, why didn't she just-- Eris stopped mid though, staring at a lovely blond on the other side of the garden. She, along with the other members of the royal family, were laughing and gathering flowers, not a care in the world. The young witch felt her stomach sink. She should go. She should leave, and pretend that none of this ever happened. Bella could get her own stupid flower, Eris didn't sign up for this. And yet, she didn't move. She stood there, rooted in place, staring at her cousin. LanLan 02:39, September 5, 2011 (UTC) When Liza was leaving, she turned around and saw her cousin, the witch, and dropped her basket of flowers. "You!" she said angrily to the witch. Hiya! I'm Rainfacestar 20:54, September 5, 2011 (UTC) "Vee, doubleyou, ecks... Oh, we're not reciting the alphabet? My mistake." Eris raised an eyebrow at her cousin. "My, but you're stellar at intoductions. Can I help you with something." She folded her arms, playing dumb. LanLan 23:15, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Liza looked at her cousin and picked up her stuff. "No, I'm leaving," she said. She left for the castle, leaving her cousin at the flower garden. Hiya! I'm Rainfacestar 23:31, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Eris blinked, shrugging and going back to her search. "Great at confrontation, that one..." She sighed, her eyes settling on a bed of soft gray blossoms, a noticable lack of other flowers around them. Double-checking the sketch her friend had given her, Eris knelt down beside the plants, gingerly plucking one from its resting place. Almost as soon as the stem was broken, the plant began to wither. Eris hurriedly dropped the plant into her basket, watching in awe as the petals and leaves crumbled away, leaving nothing but a wiry stem and a handful of tiny black seeds. LanLan 23:46, September 5, 2011 (UTC) When Liza came inside the castle, she went to her parents. "When will we get rid of those Mortem Nova plants? They are killing nearly every other flower!" she said to her parents. Hiya! I'm Rainfacestar 01:00, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Eris rolled her eyes as she heard the "new princess" whine to her parents. Did she not see the plethora of other flowers in the garden? Besides, according to Bella, the plant was almost extinct. LanLan 02:37, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Liza went to her room but before she did, she gave her parents the basket with the flowers in it. She sat down on her bed then decided to rest her head on the bed so layed back a bit, her knees still over the edge of the bed. ''I can't believe that god awful witch is my cousin! ''she thought to herself. Hiya! I'm Rainfacestar 18:17, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Princess Liza walked outside into the sun of the planet, her hair flowing behind her. Prince Tony and Princess Lyla, her siblings, were arguing over who would get the throne when our mother and father stepped down. Liza was sure it was most likely to be her or Lyla, but Tony had a good shot at this also. Liza grabbed her basket continued walking around. Princess Liza soon got bored so she headed to her planets town that was closest to the castle. She just walked around for a bit, not knowing what she should do. Then she saw someone from Herbavour there and sighed with relief in seeing that it was Prince Alvin. She walked over to him. "What are you doing here? I thought that you couldn't come over for awhile." (oh, this is a little after where we are, so Eris is probably with Prince Demetrius now) Prince Alvin looked at her. "I only wanted to see you," he said softly to her. Princess Liza turned hot with embarassment. "Oh, well ummm..." she said, not knowing want to say. Then she heard the bickering of her siblings coming closer and closer and she rolled her eyes. "You konw that i diserve to be the ruler of Starino more then you!" Lyla had said to Tony. "No! I am better suited for it then you ever will be!" Tony said back in response. "Both of you stop it!" Liza said to them. "We don't know who will get the throne, mom and dad will decide, so just drop it already, will ya?" Lyla and Tony looked at her. "Stay out of this!" they said together and went back to arguing. "Ugh!" Liza said. Then she looked at Prince Alvin. "Come on, let's go somewhere else, you know, where we won't have to listen to them bicker." Liza and Alvin left the two siblings arguing and went to the flower shop. Soon Alvin had to go, he kissed her good bye and left her blushing. Liza then started walking home, she found her siblings arguing on the way back. "Both of you stop arguing and go home!" she said to them. The three siblings walked home together, not saying a thing. They went inside the castle and all three of them split up and went to theit rooms. Rainfacestar Vampire time! 19:15, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Category:Planet Category:Magic